


【盾冬】纪念日

by Cuthberan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fingerfucking, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, stucky only
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthberan/pseuds/Cuthberan
Summary: 如果巴基没有被带走改造，如果美国队长没有坠海沉睡，如果史蒂夫一直活到了二战之后……





	【盾冬】纪念日

**Author's Note:**

> 爱你只是一瞬，却不知在时间的洪流中成了永恒。
> 
> ——《泰坦尼克号》

“史蒂夫，”巴基看向身侧挺直腰板坐着的金发小个子，无意识地蹭了蹭草地，“你在记什么呢？”

史蒂夫在笔记本上划下最后一笔，扶正了画板，挡住了那张略微发红的脸：“没什么。”

巴基也不多问，随手摘了枝野花叼在嘴里，花蜜顺着花茎滑进口腔，他看了看正凝神盯着画板的史蒂夫，心里甜滋滋的。

“谁能有我家史蒂夫好。”心里的想法顺着唇边溜了出来，

史蒂夫抓紧画板，微微侧过脸，刘海儿挡住了额下湛蓝的双眼。

巴基仔细打量了几番，突然凑上去抓住那几缕过长的刘海，说：“一会儿回去，我帮你理下头发吧。”

史蒂夫略显迟钝地点点头：“哦……好。”他直了直身子，面不改色地用笔杆比着河对岸的教堂。

巴基看着他装作镇定的样子，躺在草地上笑开了花。

 

他想起来他们刚刚认识的时候，他也是如此，明明耳尖烧得通红，却还不服输地仰着头说：“我已经把他逼到角落里了。”

詹姆斯好笑地应着：“我知道。”

小豆芽却慢慢地蔫儿了下去，詹姆斯拍拍他的肩膀：“我叫詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，你叫我詹姆斯或者詹米都可以。你叫什么？”

“布坎南……巴基？”

……鹿仔？巴基愣了愣，面前这个才到他胸口的小豆芽正笑着看向他，星辰般的眼睛里仿佛闪着光，滚到舌尖的反驳统统被咽了回去：“呃……你要这么叫也行……”

“我是史蒂夫罗杰斯。” 

 

巴基自诩是个能言会道的人，自记事起，凭着自己的脸蛋前前后后没少勾搭过邻里街坊的姑娘们，讨得了长辈的喜欢，撩得来邻家妹妹的芳心。可对上史蒂夫这个倔强过了头的布鲁克林小男孩，那些本是信手拈来的情话，却是一句都说不出了。

 

 “史蒂夫……你等一下……”

那是一九三七年的冬天，临近圣诞节，史蒂夫扶着喝得乱七八糟的巴基走出酒馆，巴基拽着史蒂夫的衣服，口齿不清地说道：“你等一下……我有话要说……”

他挣开了史蒂夫的手，额头顶着冰冷的石墙，努力聚集起自己那几丝即将飘散的神智，紧张地搓了搓手，道：“史蒂夫，我……嗯……”

“什么？”史蒂夫抓着巴基的肩膀把人转了过来，他看到身前人因醉酒而湿润的眼睛，脑内筑起的理智围墙顷刻间坍塌消散，一去不返。

他握住巴基的手，一字一句，认真地说：“巴基，我喜欢你。”

“我知道啊。”巴基迷迷糊糊地把头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上蹭了蹭。

“不是朋友之间的那种喜欢，是恋人的那种。”

“嗯？”巴基猛地清醒，抬起头，试图在史蒂夫的眼中找出一丝玩笑的痕迹。

史蒂夫也看向他，眼神专注诚恳，带着股不服输的冲劲儿，倔强得可怕。

巴基鬼使神差地点了头。

两唇相贴的时候，巴基几乎成了浆糊的大脑内闪过两个字：栽了。

他输得彻彻底底，一败涂地。

 

十二月二十五日。

巴基翻窗来找史蒂夫，黑暗里，他们疯狂地亲吻，滚在一起。

巴基趴在床上，臀部高高地翘了起来，身后的史蒂夫轻轻按压着穴口，耳朵根都红了，轻声问：“巴基，没问题吗？”

巴基把涨红的脸闷在枕头里，咬牙道：“可以！”

手指探入后穴的时候，巴基下意识地缩紧，掌下的床单被攒成了一团。

史蒂夫轻轻咬住巴基的臀瓣，一只手在他腿侧不住地抚摸，含糊不清道：“巴基，放松一点。”

细瘦修长的手指在甬道里屈伸，不断刺激着巴基的神经，他咬着嘴唇，将那些呻吟悉数咽了回去。终于在指尖触碰到某一点时，他腰部一软，无法抑制地叫出了声。

史蒂夫见他这样的反应，越发兴起地戳探巴基体内的敏感点，另一只手捉住他的前端上下撸动着。双重刺激之下，巴基巴恩斯就这样交代在了床上。

他翻过身来，按下史蒂夫的头交换了一个湿漉漉的热吻，微微喘息着说：“果然我家小史蒂夫是最棒的。”

史蒂夫抚摸着巴基的腰，耳朵红了一半。

巴基起身跨坐在史蒂夫身上，伸手向后握住他挺立着的阴茎，抵在穴口，慢慢地坐了下去。

阴茎挺入体内，他虚揽着史蒂夫的肩膀，仰起头，小声呻吟着。史蒂夫憋红了脸，有些无措地看着巴基在他身上缓慢地运动着，最为敏感的茎体不断地被温热的肠道挤压，史蒂夫憋红了脸，觉得全身的血液都涌向了胯部，他抬起头，只见一双染了情欲的碧眼带着水气看向自己，努力憋住的那口气瞬间散开，他用力啃咬着巴基的颈项，胯部向上一顶，射了出来。

微凉的精液打在肠壁上，巴基有些惊讶地看着史蒂夫依旧通红的脸，抬手捏了捏，笑：“我收回之前那句话。”

“巴基！”

史蒂文格兰特罗杰斯，初夜战绩，一分钟。

 

二月，布鲁克林下了一场大雪。

罗杰斯夫人病重逝世，巴基陪着史蒂夫参加了她的葬礼。

牧师颂完哀悼词，史蒂夫将手中的红色玫瑰放在了墓碑前。

“她一直很喜欢来着，”史蒂夫红着眼睛，“可惜父亲去世之后就再没人送她了。”

巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，暗自叹了口气。

回家途中，路过一家花店。巴基突然叫住了他：“史蒂夫。”

“什么？”史蒂夫回过身。

“我比较喜欢向日葵。”巴基指了指花店门口用作装饰的橙黄花朵。

史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，紧紧抱住了巴基：“你说什么蠢话呢。”

“傻瓜。”

“混蛋。”

 

七月，巴基被征入军队，二人第一次争吵。

巴基从来没看错过史蒂夫，这个瘦小的身体里，住着一个倔得要命的强大灵魂。

“史蒂夫，你根本不需要向别人证明什么，你……”

“巴基！巴基，拜托，像你这样的前线战士们都在为国家赴死，我不能呆在后面什么都不做！”

“可是你也知道，你的身体根本支撑不了！”

巴基在话出口之后就后悔了。

“对不起，”他展开双臂给了史蒂夫一个拥抱，“在我回来之前别做傻事。”

“怎么会，你把所有傻气都带走了。”

 

巴基从来没有想过要把史蒂夫带上战场。直到他在纳粹的战俘营里看到他。

当他拿着枪和史蒂夫穿过人群的时候，他猛然发现，站在身侧的人不再是那个瘦弱得能够让他一把揽住的史蒂夫了。

——已经是能将他一只手抱在怀里的史蒂夫了。

行军帐内，美国队长正握着巴恩斯中士的腰大力抽送着。

“史蒂夫，”巴基强忍着口中的呻吟，断断续续地说，“你……嗯……你够了吧……”

史蒂夫含住巴基的耳垂，一手抚上他的胸前按压着，巴基被干得昏昏沉沉，彻底睡过去之前只隐约听见史蒂夫抵在他耳侧轻声说了些什么。

 

再醒来的时候，史蒂夫已经把一切清理干净了。

他坐在另一张床上，将水壶递给巴基，道：“八周年快乐。”

巴基一头雾水：“什么八周年？”

史蒂夫一本正经地提醒：“三七年那个雪天，酒馆后巷。”

“想起来了，”巴基笑了，灰绿眼瞳中映着史蒂夫的影子，“这次只有你一个人记得，那等到十周年的时候，我们一起庆贺。”

“什么时候集合？”巴基问。

“还早。”

“那我再睡会儿，集合叫我。”

史蒂夫摸了摸鼻子，耳尖有些泛红：“哦……嗯。”

巴基合眼睡去，史蒂夫伸手拂开挡在他眼前的碎发。

下次路过那家花店，他或许该买一些向日葵回去。

 

第十年，史蒂夫一个人跑进了那家小酒馆。

战争过后，昔日热闹的酒馆早已成为了一片废墟。他找了个还算完整的椅子，搬到平日里他们经常坐的那处，掏出从军营里顺的酒，一杯一杯地灌着。

咆哮突击队的队员们站在门外，沉默无言。

 

第十五年，史蒂夫以战友的身份出席了佩吉的婚礼。

他看着佩吉与她心爱的人在神父面前许下誓言，心中竟是生出了几丝向往。

他本来也应有个这样的婚姻的。

 

第二十年，史蒂夫受邀去霍华德家里做客。

他又被霍华德所构思的新鲜事物——他们称之为科技——震惊到了，他不得不承认，霍华德是个天才。

斯塔克夫人非常热情地接待了他这位老战友。

史蒂夫感激地向斯塔克夫人致意，向咖啡中加了三块方糖。

“不会太甜吗？”霍华德问道。

“不会，”史蒂夫笑着回答，雾气遮住了他的眼睛，“对我来说刚刚好。”

 

第五十年，史蒂夫和其他咆哮突击队的成员参加了盖比琼斯的葬礼。

葬礼结束后，咆哮突击队重聚酒馆，已然是老人的他们不改当年军队里的豪情壮志，大口喝酒，大声畅谈。

“嘿，当年琼斯那个老家伙还跟我打赌，说着绝对比我活得长，结果呢？”吉姆把啤酒瓶一撂，“他妈的，不还是先溜了吗？”

“之前一起打牌，他还欠了我十块钱呢！”

杜根打着酒嗝，迷迷糊糊地说：“我好像还欠着巴恩斯那小子的钱呢……那小子是真行，我在他手里就他妈没赢过……”

“队长你跟詹姆斯玩过没有，这家伙简直……”

醉酒往外胡乱扔的话语渐渐被鼾声替代，史蒂夫把喝空了的酒瓶扔到一边，看向周围已经悉数老去的战友和依旧年轻的自己，叹了口气。

 

第六十年，史蒂夫走进第六街道的一家有些破烂的小影院。

他买了正在放映的电影的票，坐在了影院的角落里。当老去的萝丝将海洋之心扔向大海的时候，他起身，夺门而出。

他回到了从前那个已经临近拆修的老房子里，把破旧的沙发垫摆在地上，努力将自己的身躯缩起来，躺在这个不足一米六长的垫子中。

 

“史蒂夫？”模模糊糊时，他听见有人在叫他。

史蒂夫奋力睁开眼，高热让他无法看清眼前人的模样。

“史蒂夫，来，把药喝了。”一片温热触到了他的嘴边。

“巴基，”史蒂夫抬起手抱住了他，“巴基。”

“怎么了？”巴基问他。

“以后我每天都给你买向日葵。”史蒂夫摩挲着吻上了巴基的唇角。

“好，你知道我最喜欢向日葵了。”

“每年一起过纪念日。”

“好。”

“我爱你。”

“嗯，我知道。”


End file.
